Loretta West
Loretta West is the youngest daughter of Cheryl and Wolf West. Biography Early life Loretta was born to Wolf and Cheryl West in 1990.Loretta's 16th birthday party takes place in Outrageous Fortune Series 2 Episode 4: "This Two-Fold Force," which is set in 2006. Season One Loretta is introduced to us as a Year 11 student who hates school; so much in fact, that she has been wagging for months. This has been facilitated by Loretta's deputy principal, who Loretta is blackmailing with photographs showing her sleeping with a then 15 year-old Jethro, Loretta's older brother. However, after Loretta's father, Wolf is sent to prison for four years on burglary charges, her mother Cheryl begins to take a more vested interest in ensuring her children stick to the law, and starts forcing Loretta to go to school. (Slings And Arrows) Loretta has one friend, her co worker at the Video Hut, Kurt. During the season, Pascalle taunts Loretta saying she is the oldest virgin in West Auckland, so Loretta has sex with Wolf's prison guard, Paul. During the season, it is shown that Loretta shares a close bond with Grandpa who often mistakes her for his deceased wife Rita West. Loretta soon takes notice of the vast selection of DVDs Mr Hong has to offer that have not yet been released in New Zealand. She decides to purchase them off him and sell them for a higher price at The Video Hut. There is only one problem though, the business owner, Pete seemed to be there alot more frequently as though he was up to something. Loretta is later caught in the building when Sparky attempts to set it on fire. But Loretta manages to put it out. Loretta later blackmails Pete into selling her the business as he hired Sparky to burn down the building for insurance. Loretta then continues selling the illegal DVDs. Season Two Season Two opens with the police raiding the West House looking for Loretta as Kurt dobbed her in. There is no evidence on her however and she manages to convince the police that it was all Kurt's doings and he is arrested. Later on, as Loretta's 16th birthday approaches, she meets a homeless girl that looks very similar to her called Jools. Loretta likes the fact that when she turns 16 she can drop out of school, but Cheryl won't allow it and Pascalle tells her if she wants to get out of Shadbolt High, she has to get expelled. Loretta does get expelled but Wolf instead sends her to a private catholic school called "St Mary Ignatius". Loretta comes up with a plan to have Jools replace her and go to school pretending to be Loretta West while Loretta works at The Video Hut. Later on, Loretta develops feelings for Pascalle's boyfriend Hayden Peters. Loretta gets annoyed when Jools starts to perform highly in swimming which confuses Cheryl who thinks her daughter is doing well in a sport. Loretta forces Jools to quit swimming. Loretta gets annoyed when Hayden comes to the Video Hut and requests she make him a porn film with a script he has written. Loretta says she hates porn and he suggests she rewrite it. Loretta's draft is criticised by Hayden and the two develop a deep sexual attraction to each other. Loretta later visits his house and the two have sex. Towards the end of the season, the whole family is invited to Loretta's (really Jools) short film screening. It is a tale about how Jools was sexually abused as a child. The whole family is devastated to think Loretta was molested and instantly Eric is accused. Jools tells Loretta that film director Peter Jackson contacted her and she has been hired to help in a Hollywood film being shot in Wellington. Loretta laughs at her as they think her name is Loretta West and Jools reveals she has had her changed to Loretta West. Jools then leaves. Loretta tells her mother that the man that abused her was Ted's friend who died years ago but it was only a kiss. Loretta is later disturbed when Hayden asks Pascalle to star in the porn film they are making. Outrageous Fortune: The Movie Loretta drives down to Tutaekuri Bay with her mother and this year it is different for her, as she has discovered sex and she is wanting to use it. Loretta forms an attraction to Ranger Graeme who she tormented every year since she was a child. After Graeme plays with her attraction, they both agree to have sex in a bush as the rest of The Wests enjoy the camp fire. Season Three Loretta does not approve of Hayden's suggestion of Munter as the leading man in their porn film. Later on, Loretta is disgusted to learn that Ted is seeing a prostitute. She thinks he is lonely and offers to watch cricket with him. Loretta soon admits she loves Hayden. While full of emotion after Aurora's death, Loretta has unprotected sex with Hayden. The shooting day starts and Loretta gets annoyed at the constant interferences of Falani and Kasey. Though the film does not turn out how Loretta imagined it, she still thinks she can make something of it. Loretta is delighted when Hayden gets the film Asian distributors though she catches a glimpse of the film and is shocked to find Hayden has sloppily edited sex scenes into it. Loretta gets very upset and even cries, she tells Hayden to recall the films or break up with her. They break up and for payback Loretta replaces his hair gel with depilatory cream and glues him to his car seat. She apologizes however only to find he is leaving the country to get away from her. She burns down his house as payback. Loretta later helps her mother locate Sparky who is missing. Loretta is horrified when Sparky announces she is pregnant. She is too late for an abortion but considers getting an illegal one. When she realises Van is contemplating suicide, she tells him she will keep her baby if he keeps his life. Loretta tries to set Pascalle up with a man they meet at a nightclub named Trent but instead she beds him herself. Loretta decides to open up another Video Hut and finds the perfect location, unfortunately the building is owned by Mrs. Haggerty, Loretta's former Irish dancing teacher. She is still angry at Loretta for running out on her when she is little and refuses to rent the shop to Loretta unless she performs a dance routine perfectly. A very pregnant Loretta tries, but Pascalle puts a stop to it after witnessing Loretta feel intense pain. Mrs. Haggerty decides to rent the shop out to Loretta regardless. Loretta and her well meaning social worker Fran, hatch a plan to secretly sell the Loretta's baby. Not many couples are interested however with only an unnamed couple, Chris and Helen Hawthorn and Andrew and Donna Colquhoun. Loretta decides to sell her baby to the Colquhouns. Gary Savage finds out about this and warns Cheryl. Cheryl decides to make Pascalle stay with Loretta until the baby is born. But Munter and Kasey's wedding takes place with many family members leaving the house. Loretta is forgotten and easily sneaks out and prepares to leave to sell her baby. Though her water breaks and Loretta goes into labour in the bathroom. Van arrives back and delivers the baby. Season Four Loretta rings up Monica Judd and claims that Cheryl is holding her hostage. Loretta is deemed mentally ill and once again tries to sell her baby. The Wests find out however and Loretta is locked in her room again with Sheree guarding her. Sheree comes into the room and offers for she and Wolf to adopt the baby, Loretta tricks her and escapes, locking Sheree in the room. Loretta goes to the Colquhouns house only to discover they already have bought a baby that Pascalle got from Corrina Balani. Loretta agrees to let Cheryl adopt the baby as long as Loretta gets to name it. She names the baby Jane. Loretta becomes fascinated in Ted's hunt for the man that got Rita pregnant and her guess is the man behind the camera. Loretta finds out the man who impregnated Rita is none other than Vern Gardiner. Loretta decides to change her dress sense to impress him and find out information, so she dresses a lot more classy. Vern is impressed at her likeness to Rita and asks her out on a date. Loretta, pleased at the compliments she receives in her new look, decides to keep it. Wolf needs money and empties the till of the Video Hut as he is a share holder, Loretta gets very angry and refuses to give Wolf anymore money. In payback he steals every DVD from her shop. Loretta then sees Nicky Greegan eyeing up her shop for a bar. Loretta, not wanting anything to do with it, hires Sparky to burn the shop down. The flames get out of control though and burn down the animal shop next door. Loretta also breaks up with Vern after learning he may be Wolfs father. Wolf kicks Loretta out of the West House. Loretta soon becomes the manager of The Tool Guys. Loretta confronts Nicky at his gym at apparent business. Loretta and Nicky get together as a couple and offer Wolf a job. He turns it down saying it is too obvious it is them. Loretta accompanies the girls to Kasey's birthday party where she pretends to get off her face drunk, when Pascalle takes her to Jethro's office, she sneaks out and robs a bank. Jethro (disguised as Van) then warns Wolf that Loretta is in trouble at the bank, Wolf goes only to be arrested. It turns out Loretta, Jethro and Nicky set Wolf up for payback. Cheryl finds out and confronts Loretta. She tells her that she never wants to see her again and she is dead to her. Nicky later breaks up with Loretta, leaving her alone. Loretta is afraid when she learns Ted is doing a robbery for Ngaire. She fears that Ngaire is trying to get Ted arrested, however it turns out it is for a more romantic reason. Loretta also worries when Nicky starts to date Pascalle. Loretta is shocked when Hayden re-enters her life, wanting to see Jane. Hayden announces he will be staying around for a while. Loretta continually tries to warn Pascalle that Nicky just wants her money, but Pascalle refuses to listen. Loretta tries to apologize to Cheryl, but Cheryl does not care. Loretta decides to apologize to Wolf in jail instead. She tells Wolf she has something big coming. Loretta helps release Wolf from prison and together the two decide to get rid of the Greegans. Loretta burns Nicky's car and manages to convince Cheryl Nicky did it so Pascalle would buy him a new one. Cheryl allows Loretta to attend Ted and Ngaire's wedding, where Loretta once again warns Pascalle only for a food fight to start. As all the Wests turn against Nicky, Loretta is welcomed back into their lives with this time, Pascalle on the outside. Season Five Loretta is curious about Jethro's new business venture which turns out to be party pills. She buys in and finds out the other buyers are Hayden and a very much changed Nadine Kronk. Loretta rekindles feelings for Hayden only to find out he is in a relationship with Nadine. Loretta decides to test the pills and does so on Aaron Spiller. Aaron takes several and goes very fast, though he eventually faints. Loretta comes up with a name, Excellence. Loretta begins to research Sheree and is shocked to discover her husband, Garth Loader died. She is convinced he was murdered by Sheree, until she finds evidence to suggest Nicky killed him. Loretta is shocked to learn that Sheree has forced Van to take out life insurance. Loretta gets annoyed when she finds out Hayden and Nadine have been looking after Jane while high on Excellence. She puts Jane to bed and is witnessed by Judd who thinks Loretta is developing mother-like feelings for the baby. Loretta is pleased when Nadine goes to rehab and Hayden dumps her. Ranger Graeme visits Loretta and to advise her that The Tool Guys will be taken to court after The Gooch and Aaron cut down a native tree. He then asks Loretta out on a date. She does not respond. Cheryl sees Loretta with Baby Jane and thinks she is becoming a mother properly so she sets up a date with Hayden. Loretta becomes hopeful only for Hayden to say he wants to only be friends. Loretta then accepts Graeme's offer. They start to have casual sex, but when the rest of the Wests find out, they invite Graeme over for dinner. Together with Baby Jane, Loretta and Graeme go to an animal farm which Loretta finds bearable and she decides that Graeme is her boyfriend. After Sheree's rampage, Loretta gets a call from Excellence. Sheree has gone through every single box and may have tampered with them. Every single box has to be thrown out. Loretta then realizes that Sheree may have stolen all of Pascalle's money, the family are shocked to discover she has. Sick of Ngaire, Loretta tries to convince Ted she is cheating on him while he is is jail, he believes her but when he gets out he and Ngaire make up for their differences in sex. Graeme and Loretta head to a comedy show but she is surprised to see a gang member named Isaac Anesi helping Jethro with Excellence. It turns out Excellence is soon going to be illegal and so Jethro is getting gangs to sell the product. Loretta resigns from Excellence and is annoyed at Hayden's betrayal. She also realises Graeme is too different and they break up. Loretta doesn't like Deleesha and threatens to kill her if she goes near her. Cheryl's baby, Tama Judd is stillborn and an obviously upset Loretta, seeks comfort in Hayden. They sleep together and decide that they should get back together. Controversy occurs when Loretta, Hayden and Cheryl get into fights over who should look after Jane. Loretta and Hayden decide they want to be her parents but Cheryl refuses unless they marry. The two decide to marry and have their wedding in an office. Ted says that they have to have it on the back lawn, and then Loretta and Hayden marry. Season Six Loretta is left appalled at the aftermath of her wedding where Pascalle took three bullets in the chest and Cheryl drastically injured Gerard. It turns out Gerard has died and Cheryl is arrested for murder. Loretta is also shocked when she finds out Hayden is broke, she requests an annulment with no sympathy from others. Hayden and Loretta decide to stay together for Jane. Loretta gets annoyed at Pascalle trying to be the next Cheryl while their mother is in jail. Loretta lets Eric have her office and Ted's caravan to store stolen heat pumps if she gets some of the profit. Nicky from jail, gets Loretta to try and sort out his prostitutes, Loretta approaches Angel and Chastity asking them to continue paying Nicky, but they reveal he is making them work in appalling conditions and Loretta offers to be their new manager. Loretta hires Kasey and Rochelle to collect debts but discovers Jethro has already hired them. Loretta is annoyed when she discovers Hayden, Ted and Ngaire have started up a business and Hayden is annoyed Loretta is running a brothel under the house. Loretta starts to need help with the prostitutes but refuses to take help from Hayden. When Chastity's mother dies and she has to go away on holiday. Loretta steps in with one of her regulars, Damien, though Loretta just wants to talk not have sex and the man gets very angry and it appears if he will rape or hurt her. Hayden arrives just in time and comforts the man before repaying him. Loretta and Hayden decide to open a brothel together. Loretta and Hayden set about finding a brothel, they disagree until Jethro finds them a perfect one, with the condition being he is the financier. Loretta blackmails Sparky into installing security for free. She is shocked however to find Hayden has named the brothel; 'Loretta's'. When Mandy arrives, Hayden convinces Loretta to stay in a hotel with him so that Mandy can't seduce Hayden. While they are away, Judd and Pascalle have sex. At the grand opening of Loretta's, Loretta announces she is standing down as manager of the Tool Guys and handing the reigns to Van. Loretta is shocked when Jane is expelled from her preschool for attacking another pupil. Though it turns out the headmistress, Sophie, expelled her after finding out about the brothel. Pascalle gets Jane back into the school, but Loretta declines the offer. Pascalle, visibly upset about her relationship with Judd, admits all to Loretta. Loretta takes it surprisingly well and does not tell Cheryl. Loretta is also shocked to find that Jethro is a loan shark and is partners with Tony Wu. When the Judd-Pascalle affair comes out, Loretta pleads with Hayden not to join in the lynch mob. She is also extremely pleased when the charges against Cheryl are dropped and she is released. Loretta tells Pascalle to follow her heart and go with Judd. Pascalle then realizes that Loretta is the next Cheryl not her. Loretta approaches Cheryl in Jane's room and thanks her for making them go straight 6 years ago as it all turned out for the best. Cheryl is brought to tears. Hayden takes Loretta and Jane and together they dance in the living room as the series ends. Relationships Hayden Peters .]] Loretta first meets Hayden Peters when Pascalle introduces him as her new boyfriend in Season Two. Loretta soon starts to feel sick when she is around him. Ted tells her it means she is in love. Hayden knows she is into films and gives her a book of film making which Loretta cherishes. Hayden asks Loretta to write him a script, she does just that. It turns out to be a erotic film and all the emotions get the better of Loretta and she pounces on Hayden and the two have sex. They get together as a couple and continue to work on the film. The two try many sexual games. Loretta cheats on Hayden with Ranger Graeme in Outrageous Fortune: The Movie. Filled with emotions after Aurora's death in Season Three, Loretta and Hayden have unprotected sex. Loretta and Hayden break up when Hayden edits porn scenes into Loretta's erotic film. Hayden decides to leave the country because of Loretta sabotaging his car and hair cream, so Loretta burns down his house. It turns out Loretta is pregnant with Hayden's child but Hayden is in Australia and wants nothing to do with it. Hayden returns in Season Four to meet his daughter, Jane. He decides to stay around to help out with the child. In Season Five Loretta, Jethro, Nadine and Hayden all start up a party pill business named Excellence. Loretta realizes she still has feelings for Hayden and considers getting back together with him only to realize he is in a relationship with Nadine. Nadine goes to rehab after becoming addicted to Excellence. Loretta becomes very emotional when Tama Judd dies and she kisses Hayden. The two get back together and decide they want to look after Jane as parents. Jane's adoptive mother Cheryl refuses unless they get married. The two decide to have a shotgun marriage in the backyard. In Season Six, Loretta learns Hayden is broke and has to sell his house. She requests an annulment of their marriage. But the two make up. They decide to open a brothel together named Loretta's. The series ends with Loretta, Hayden and Jane a happy family. Behind the scenes Loretta's name was inspired by famous country and western singer Loretta Lynn, and chosen because Cheryl likes country and western, and also because it sounds a little like Rita, according to series creator Rachel Lang."Jools asks Rachel" Outrageous Fortune – The Official Site. February 13, 2008. References Category:Outrageous Fortune Characters